


Dancing In Her Radiance

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [24]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Moon, Pagan Gods, Slow Dancing, Sun God, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: The God of the Moon meets the Goddess of the Sun
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Holiday Drabble requests [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/358763
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	Dancing In Her Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katrinaprime123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinaprime123/gifts), [MadamMelisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMelisse/gifts).



> I was sent this little film a couple of times:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nrdn-LXNn9U&list=PLvKBSfZ3okwUHrttOwIE6LrUhpUkWm0EV&index=2&t=0s
> 
> And It's a very beautiful film. I went for the fairytale type of writing for this one. Hope ya'll like it.

The music that drifted from the ballroom flowed and twisted through the air, filling the night sky with the sounds of soft strings plucked by delicate fingers and mellow horns blown with soft, firm breaths from soft lips. Mixed with the music were the sounds of laughter and conversation. The assembly of people inside were colorfully dressed in gowns and coats of bright purples, greens, yellows, pinks; every color of the rainbow and more were present. These same people wore equally colorful and bright, wearing elaborate masks that consisted of feathers, leaves, berries, and beautiful pieces of natural art. 

Bog stood outside on the steps looking into the ballroom. Unlike everyone else inside, Bog was not colorful, though he was dressed for the dance. While everyone inside was draped in light and color, Bog wore only black; black beeches, black boots, a black linen shirt, and a long black waistcoat embroidered in silver thread that depicted the phases of the moon. The tail coat he wore had the same silver thread embroidery throughout, representing his domain, the moon and the night sky. 

He frowned as he looked inside, his brow knitted. The mask he wore over the top of his face was just as dark as the rest of him. The mask hid part of his features, though the long pointed nose piece covered his already long nose, the sides sweeping back into horns, but those horns belonged to him rather than the mask. His black hair was worn swept back as well. The only other parts of him that showed were his hands with their long black claws, his long pointed chin and his full lips, all the colors of a fine ash. 

He was only here for his mother--the goddess of the hunt had insisted he go. He hated to mingle with the others, the stars, the minor gods and goddesses, demi-gods, and godlings. He knew how they all felt about him, how they looked down on him. He was not just the god of the moon, but of the dark and all the things that dwelled there. These creatures of light and color found Bog and his darkness repugnant, saw him as evil, a force of fell means and motivations because his domain held all the creatures of the night. Those who dwelled in darkness and shadow were not considered beautiful; therefore, he was not beautiful. 

He also knew they feared him, feared he would steal their light and life from them. 

Like he cared enough for that. 

Bog’s mother insisted he attend. The ball was being held by the god of the summer, who was presenting his daughters tonight, the goddess of the sun, his eldest, and her little sister, the goddess of spring. 

Bog curled his lip. He hated goddesses, spoilt and self-important narcissists, the lot of them. 

This was the first ball of two and he was expected to attend all two, much to his annoyance. 

Bog took a deep breath and stepped into the ballroom. 

* 

Her bedroom was awash with light as Marianne stood in front of her mirror and inspected her dress. Her short brown hair was decorated with delicate gold leaves, baby’s breath, and tiny pink primroses. Her dress, made for her by the best seamstresses, was woven from spider’s silk, flower petals, and gold. The gold flowed across her breasts and dropped over her shoulders to form golden feathers. Her torso was bare except where the gold hugged her ribs and hips in delicate filigree before dropping into the spider silk skirt that flowed around her legs, drifting back and forth as if possessed of its own breeze. At the hollow of her throat rested a perfect amber stone, golden and clear. 

She glanced down to adjust her toes in the gold sandals, admiring the way the sandals twisted and criss-crossed up her legs when her door was flung open and her sister rushed into her room in a cloud of flower petals and butterflies. 

“Are you ready?” Dawn, dressed all in light blue and gold, her blonde hair peppered with tiny pastel flowers, asked while grabbing her sister’s hands. 

Marianne laughed. Her little sister’s eagerness was contagious. “Yes, yes I’m ready.” 

Dawn released her sister’s hands and spun around the room, her arms out as she danced about. “Oh, I’m going to meet my true love!! I just know it!!” 

Marianne followed her dancing sister out of the room. “And how do you know this?” she asked with amusement as Dawn danced down the hall, leaving a stream of pastel flower petals and butterflies behind her. Marianne shook her head. Dawn really had very little control of her powers. Spring was always at Dawn’s fingertips, filling the air around her with the sweet scent of that bright, life-filled season. 

Marianne followed along, her own powers mostly under her control--though she continued to glow softly; when she was nervous, like now, her inner light showed too brightly and she could blind others. Luckily no one attending the ball would be mortal and were thus safe from her, but she still felt nervous. Unlike her sister, Marianne didn’t hold any desire to meet someone. Her heart had been broken once already. Roland, the god of fertility and her one-time betrothed, had simply laughed off his infidelity as part of his nature. He hadn’t cared that he had broken her heart, or maybe he had simply not understood. 

Dawn squealed and spun around. “Do you hear the music?! They’ve started!” 

Marianne picked up her step, laughing as she gave chase. “Dawn, slow down please so we can enter together!” 

She gave up as her sister danced away, leaving flowers and butterflies for Marianne to walk through. 

* 

Bog entered the ballroom. No one noticed him at first as he stepped silently in and head over to the side of the large marble room to watch the dancers. The colorful dancers moved through the room in time to the music. They all looked lovely, from the beautiful gowns that the women wore to the ornate coats and vest worn by the men. Everyone looked beautiful. he had to admit. 

Bog watched them in quiet contemplation for a few minutes. He hated to admit to himself, but he was nervous, afraid even, but he had made promise to his mother that he would attend the ball and he would make an effort to be friendly. She had told him if he didn’t try, then they would always fear him. 

He wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted, to always be feared. 

No one had noticed him when he slipped in, remaining to the shadows, but after taking several deep breaths, Bog stepped out into the light. Silence fell instantly on the gathered group. 

He wasn’t noticed at first, but then as a pair of dancers twirled past him, a young woman caught sight of Bog and gasped loudly. Her partner turned to see what had upset her and saw Bog standing there watching them like a shadow come to life. 

Now everyone’s attention turned to him. 

The dancers froze. 

Bog froze. 

He kept himself from frowning, keeping his expression behind his mask neutral as he looked out on the now frozen dancers, staring at him. What he could see of the expressions behind their masks were a mix of displeasure and horror. Bog took a breath. He didn’t want them to know how much their reaction to him hurt. He knew he was an unwelcome creature, a blight on their celebration, but he was also a god, the moon and the darkness and shadows his domain and he had just as much right to be here as the rest of them. 

The music continued to play, drifting on the light breeze that filled the room. Bog took another deep breath. He could do this, he told himself. He could at least make the effort; no one would b e able to say he didn't try. 

He stepped forward and bowed to the first young woman he saw dressed in dark green, her mask fashioned from leaves. 

He held his hand out to her. “May I have this dance?” he asked, schooling his voice so that his accent was only faint, his tone steady and confident sounding. 

The woman in question looked at him in horror. 

“No! No! Please don’t touch me!” She backed away and hurried off into the crowd. 

Bog pressed his lips together, controlling his expression as he pulled his hand back. He looked around,. Everyone stared at him, the horrible creature who had walked into their midst to probably drain their souls, steal their light, or whatever horrible motivation they might attribute to him. 

Bog closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself before he began to move through the room, tried again and again to ask one of the women here to dance with him, but each time he asked someone to dance he was rejected until Bog had, had enough. 

He snarled, squaring his shoulders. FINE, if they didn’t want him, then he wouldn’t continue to bother them with his presence. Bog spun around and headed back out the way he had come, leaving the ball before his temper and pain could get the better of him. 

He stopped once to look back before turning and walking away, thinking to himself that at least he tried. 

* 

Dawn waited next to her sister, vibrating with anticipation as they waited for the doors to be pushed open for them, and announcing their presence to the first of two summer balls. The doors were opened and Marianne shone brightly, brightly enough that she couldn’t see out into the crowd for a moment. 

As her light faded she saw the crowded ballroom before her, filled with colorful dresses and masks. Marianne frowned. “Were we supposed to wear masks?” she asked her sister, but Dawn only laughed. “No silly, we’re the guests of honor!” 

With that, Dawn hurried out, falling into the arms of the first man she saw and began to dance. Marianne sighed and walked down the steps into the ballroom, and soon she was surrounded by people making small talk. 

The night was going to be long she thought with a sigh of resignation while keeping a smile on her features. 

* 

He had returned home that evening and shut himself away. His home was a cave, at least the entrance of his home looked like a frightening cave that led into nothing but darkness. The inside of the cave however--once he stepped through the shadows--was decorated with gems and crystals, creating a starry sky within the cave system that Bog called home. 

It wasn’t until late the next afternoon that he emerged, stepping out into the last rays of the setting sun. He was dressed simply; black pants, his favored black boots, and a long black tunic embroidered with the phases of the moon along the back of his sleeves. The forest around his home stood quiet. Early evening was quickly approaching and the animals that were active during the day were settling down, but soon the creatures that called the night their home would be emerging. 

Bog smiled softly before he began to walk, making his way to his mother’s home in the heart of the forest. 

* 

An hour later, Bog sat on a stool that was too short for him. His knees were practically in his face while his hands were folded, fingers interlaced, and hanging down between his legs as his mother paced the room in the hollow of the ancient tree that his mother called home. 

“Well, you are just going to have to go back tonight for the second ball.” Griselda, goddess of the hunt--and mother to Bog, the moon god--was dressed all in fall browns and red. Her frizzy auburn hair was filled with autumn leaves, a set of antlers, and berries. Occasionally Bog was sure he saw a small brown mouse scurry about with a berry in its paws to hide within his mother’s hair. 

“Mother, I don’t want to go back. You didn’t see the way they looked at me, avoided me.” Bog frowned looking down at his clasped hands, his tone low and soft. “I’m an unwanted creature there. I’m ugly, evil, and terrible to them.” He looked up at her, his voice barely a whisper. “I'm hideous mother.” Bog dropped his gaze. 

“You are a god just like any of them,” Griselda hissed, her temper flaring. “They should be treating you with respect.” 

Bog looked up again, meeting his mother’s eyes. While the rest of his skin was grey, his eyes were a bright, sky blue like a summer sky, a gift from his mother. “Mother…” 

Griselda hurried over and grasped her son’s face between her hands. “You deserve respect Bog, my dear. You are not horrible, ugly, hideous, or evil. You give shelter to those that the light shuns. You are a good and noble man. Please, for my sake Bog, go again.” 

Bog had met his mother’s gaze, but now he looked down. “I just…” 

She whispered gently. “Bog don’t let those others determine your self-worth. Be proud and show them that you are a god, and a proud one.” 

“Why do you want me to go so badly?” He frowned at his mother who continued to hold his face, brushing her fingers over his cheeks. 

“Because, I know that you will find someone special there Bog. I know that your other half waits for you there. Love awaits you there.” 

Bog frowed deeper, his voice, barely a whisper, was filled with pain. “I don’t believe that mother. No one could love me.” He dropped his gaze. “I’ll forever dwell in darkness, alone and unwanted.” 

Griselda dropped her hold on his face and wrapped her arms around her son. “Oh Bog, my sweet boy.” Her voice broke with emotion. “Please, just go, one more time--for me.” 

Bog sighed wrapping his arms around his mother and holding her tight. “All right, I’ll go again tonight. For you, I promise..” 

“I won’t Bog. I promise,” Griselda whispered stroking her son’s dark hair. 

* 

For the second night of the ball Bog chose different clothing. He wore long black slacks tucked into his boots, a black shirt underneath his jacket with lace at the sleeves that poked out from the sleeves of his jacket. The lace held tiny moons within it that twinkled gently whenever the light touched them. The vest was a black so solid that light seemed to be drawn into it, and the jacket was long, the tails hanging low enough to drag the floor behind them. The jacket this evening was more intricately embroidered than the last one, while the phases of the moon ran along the edges of the tails in silver. His mask was in place over his face and his horns were black as a moonless sky. 

Bog stopped at the edges of the ball. He didn’t enter immediately, instead remaining at a distance, watching the dancers inside. 

He looked down and sighed, took a steadying breath, and entered the ballroom. He noticed the way the other personnages looked at him, the way they stepped back away from him, but he paid them no mind. He found a corner where no one was standing and planted himself there. 

He would stay as long as he could stomach the rejections and looks of fear, and then he would return home, his promise to his mother fulfilled, even as his spirit was broken a little more. 

* 

Tonight Marianne was dressed in shades of sky-blue pink and white. The silken cloth was held by a gold collar, the amber stone she cherished embedded within the collar at the hollow of her throat. The delicate cloth dropped down over her breasts yet left the skin from her collar to her navel expose. At her waist, the dress was held in place with a gold belt decorated with miniature suns. From there the skirt of the dress dropped down, multilayers of skyblue pink, early evening purples, and whites. When she moved, the colors mixed and flowed around her feet, once more clad in gold sandals that laced up to her knees. 

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Last night she had been surrounded, everyone wanting to speak to her, touch her, dance with her. She never had a moment to collect herself. The only high point of the evening was when her sister brought over a demigod named Sunny, a small man that Marianne recognized immediately as having a very large heart. His domain was music and song, a perfect fit for her sister. This time, Dawn seemed to be in real love. 

Marianne smiled at the memory. 

As if on cue, her doors were flung open and her sister came dancing into the room, flower petals and butterflies dancing around her in a cloud. Tonight Dawn had chosen to dress all in yellows and whites, looking more like the goddess of the sun than Marianne herself. The dress she wore tonight was held in place, like her own, by a gold collar, though Dawn’s had baby animals engraved across its surface. The dress dropped down from the middle of the collar leaving Dawn’s arms exposed while the dress fell in a waterfall of white and pale yellow, a cloud of silk around her slender figure. 

“Oh Marianne!! Are you ready??! Please be ready!! Sunny is waiting for me!!” She hurried over and grabbed her sister’s hand and tugged. 

Marianne laughed. “Patience Dawn!” 

Dawn laughed, releasing her hand to spin around on her toes. “How can I have patience?! I’m in love Marianne! Love!!” Dawn giggled happily, the butterflies and flower petals whipping delicately around her. 

Marianne began to walk out the door, then took off at a light run yelling over her shoulder. “Well then, what are you waiting for?” 

Dawn giggled and chased after her sister. 

* 

Bog sighed. 

He tried to not let it bother him too much that each time any of the dancers would come close, not noticing him until they were close enough that he could reach out and touch them, that they would gasp in horror and flinch away from him. He couldn’t even grab a drink or something to eat; the servants who moved about the dining room with trays of refreshments avoided him too. 

He found it all rather depressing. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his boots when he heard a commotion. He looked up to see that everyone in the room had turned toward a set of ornate double doors that occupied the far side of the room. 

The doors opened slowly. 

Bog looked up as light filled the room, so bright it made him squint his eyes. 

He held his hand up to shield his eyes, but the light slowly dimmed to reveal standing at the top of the stairs near the doors the most beautiful woman Bog had ever seen. 

She stood at the top of the stairs, glowing with an inner light, and when she smiled Bog felt something in his chest break. 

He watched, unable to move, as she glided down the stairs and into the crowd where she was quickly swallowed up as people moved to get closer to her. Bog didn’t move other than to put his hand to his chest to feel that his heart was beating hard and fast. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to step closer to see more of the bright woman, but... 

* 

Marianne sighed as she tried to keep her expression cheerful. As soon as she stepped into the crowd, she was surrounded like a piece of meat in a lake of piranha. Most of the celebrants had broken off, but the two men next to her had stayed at her side for the last minute and were talking incessantly. They were trying her patience, not just because of their incessant chatter, but they wouldn’t let her say a word. Each time she opened her mouth to speak, they would rattle on about something or other. Marianne found it infuriating. 

She sighed continuing to be polite, though she was sorely tempted to blind them with her light and make a quick escape when she saw movement, dancers and guests fleeing away from something… 

The guests parted and she saw him, the tallest man she had ever seen. He was dressed completely in black, from the horns on his head to the tips of his boots. Even his skin was ashen grey, the only color on him were the silver moons and his eyes. 

Even with his mask on, she could see his eyes, the most amazing shade of blue she had ever seen, more lovely than even the spring skies that her sister brought. Marianne felt a tug in her chest, a pull toward the man of shadow. 

She took a step toward him without realizing what she was doing, felt compelled to go to him. The dark man stepped toward her and their eyes met, but suddenly the connection was broken. 

The two men who lingered near her began to pull her away from the dark man. She turned to look over her shoulder at him, but the crowd closed around her, shutting her off from him, and she lost sight of the dark stranger. 

He was gone. 

* 

Bog tried to move closer, looking for her among the crowds when he saw her light. He followed the glow, the crowd scurrying out of the way to avoid even touching Bog, but he ignored him, his eyes were only for the woman he had seen, the light that had floated his senses. 

He continued to move into the crowd, no longer caring how they reacted to him. Several of the members of the crowd parted in front of Bog trying to move away from him, when he saw her. She was speaking to two men in elaborate and colorful clothing and masks. She looked uncomfortable, he thought, trapped. He stepped closer and she turned. Their eyes met and everything fell away for Bog, there was only her and the deep brown of her eyes. She smiled at him and, to Bog’s shock, she made a step toward him. Bog took a step forward, his hand going out to her, only to have two men speaking to her pull her away. 

Bog watched her being led away until she disappeared into the crowd, her light fading as she was swallowed by the throng of people around her. 

The pain in his heart made Bog reach up and press his palm to the middle of his chest. The pain made him gasp softly. He lifted his head to look again, but there was no sign of her. 

Bog sighed. What was he thinking? There was no way such a lovely woman would want to talk to him, let alone dance with him. She was unique, different from the others in the crowd, not just in her beauty, but something about her, a grace, a kindness in her eyes, the tender set of her lips... Bog knew she was different, and more, she had looked at him, seen him, and she hadn’t shied away from him. She had actually taken a step closer. 

Bog stopped in his tracks. He had been moving away, walking outside before he had realized what he was doing when he saw his shadow; his horned shadow. 

He was a monster, hideous… 

But… 

She hadn’t looked at him with fear or loathing. If anything, she had looked intrigued. 

Bog spun around. 

He didn’t know what he was doing or why, but he wasn’t going to walk away. He wasn't going to slink back to the shadows. 

Bog started to walk with purpose toward the crowd of dancers. He didn’t know what he was going to do; maybe just introduce himself, at least find out her name. He started to push his way into the crowd sending women scurrying away as they took startled breaths, and men cursing under their breath as he passed them. The crowd parted for a moment and Bog saw her, that magnificent woman again. Her back was to him and he could see she was speaking with someone… 

Bog walked with determination toward her. 

One of the demigods, a young man who had his eyes on Marianne, saw the moon god pushing his way toward her. He frowned, confused for a moment before he shouted out. 

“The monster!! He’s after the Sun!! STOP HIM!!!” 

The crowd let out exclamations of horror, turning as one and descended on Bog before he realized what was happening. 

Bog felt hands grab him from behind, pulling his arms behind him. More hands grabbed at his throat, his shoulders, as the crowd tried to haul him back. 

“Let me go!!” Bog snarled struggling against the people holding him. 

Someone yelled. “MONSTER!!” 

Another screamed. “Keep the beast away from her!!” 

Bog struggled, but there were too many of them and they were hauling him backwards, away from the bright and beautiful woman... 

* 

Marianne swung around. She had been about to make her escape when she heard the shouting. Her sister ran over and grabbed Marianne’s arm while staring at the crowd. 

“What’s happening?” Dawn asked in fear. “What are they doing?” 

Marianne frowned as she strained to see what was happening, but her sister’s hold on her was strong. “I don’t know…” 

A young man with caramel colored skin and large gold eyes had hurried over with Dawn. Marianne assumed this must be the Sunny that Dawn had been so smitten with this evening. “Someone said something about a monster?” Sunny said, standing on his toes to see. 

“A monster?” Marianne looked confused. “There are no monsters here, what…” 

She could see someone struggling at the center of the crowd, but she couldn’t quite see who when suddenly the crowd parted with screams and gasps of fear when a deep, accented voice roared. 

“RELEASE ME NOW!” 

* 

Bog snarled trying to pull his arms free, but hold from the many people of light was firm. Someone grabbed Bog around his face and yanked his head back. 

He hissed pulling against them. “RELEASE ME!!” 

He struggled, fighting against the hands holding him. His snarling turned into a roar of defiance. “LET ME GO!! RELEASE ME NOW!” 

With great effort, Bog ripped himself free, shoving his elbow back at the same time, catching someone in the stomach. He smiled when he heard someone gasp in pain. The hands holding him suddenly let go and he stumbled forward out of the crowd. He lost his footing, stumbling forward several steps and fell to his hands and knees. 

The mask Bog had been wearing flew off when he fell. The mask hit the floor with a loud clatter and slid, spinning around on the polished surface before coming to a stop. 

Bog didn’t move. He hung his head as shame and humiliation burned his cheeks. He stared at the floor, wishing he could be swallowed up by his darkness and shadows. Why had he listened to his mother? Why had he come here? All he had done was humiliate himself and show these people the monster they thought he was… 

Slowly, reluctantly, Bog looked up to see that his mask had landed at her feet. 

He slowly looked up to see her, the most beautiful woman, the sun, the light standing there, her skin glowing softly, his mask resting against her foot. She stared down at him while a younger woman--surrounded by butterflies--clutched her arm. 

Bog looked back down at the floor. He didn’t know what to do except to get to his feet and bow. 

“Excuse me,” he whispered, keeping his face down, afraid to see her reaction upon seeing him unmasked. “I…” He began but froze, unable to speak. He did the only thing he could think of, he put his hand out to her. 

Marianne stared and saw before her the dark man from earlier. 

His mask was gone and she could see his full face, his sharp features, long nose, sharp chin, and prominent cheekbones. Now, however, she could also see his eyes much better, startling and bright against his grey skin. When he looked up at her, she felt her breath stop. He was handsome, more handsome than any man she had ever laid eyes on. 

Dawn hissed. “Marianne! What’s he doing? What’s he want?” 

Marianne delicately took her sister’s hand and removed it from her arm. “I think he would like to dance.” 

Marianne stepped forward and laid her hand in the dark man’s hand. 

He looked up startled, his expression so sweet and amusing that Marianne giggled before she stepped closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. He felt warmth and light flood over him at her touch. 

“I would love to dance,” she said softly. 

Bog swallowed. “Really?” 

Marianne nodded. “Really.” 

Bog swallowed nervously again, but he put his arm around her, his hand pressed against her back. Marianne smiled at him encouragingly and Bog began to move, gliding her along with him unaware that her light had rolled over him and he had begun to glow with a soft, silver light. 

Everyone melted away, watching in awe as the Goddess of the Sun danced with the God of the Moon. 

* 

Bog smiled at her. “What’s your name?” 

Marianne fell into step with him as if they had always danced with each other. “Marianne, Goddess of the Sun.” She blushed and giggled. “What’s yours?” 

He gave her a shy, lopsided smile. “Bog, God of the Moon.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Bog,” Marianne said with a tender smile. 

Bog’s cheeks colored, a hint of rose on the grey skin as he spun her in a slow circle. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Marianne.” 

She giggled as they moved, gliding together across the floor, their footsteps light; everything and everyone else had disappeared for the two of them as they danced. 

* 

Dawn blinked looking stunned. “Who is he?” 

Sunny reached out and took her hand. “That is the God of the Moon, Bog. I’ve heard stories about him, never thought I would see him.” 

Dawn tilted her head, watching her sister. “They look as if they’ve always been together.” 

Sunny smiled rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, drawing Dawn’s attention. “Do you believe in destiny?” 

Dawn turned her full attention to Sunny. “Yes, yes I do.” 

He smiled and gently led her into his arms. Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder as he started to lead her around the ballroom. “Maybe it was destiny for them to meet?” 

Dawn giggled, giving herself over to her own destiny. 

* 

Bog spun Marianne out, holding her hand, the skirts of her dress fluttering. He watched in pleasure as she glowed with a warm light, before he pulled her back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her back. Marianne smiled brightly staring into his eyes. “I didn’t see you last night,” she said as Bog brought her back up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“I left early,” he murmured and spun her around with him in his arms. “I wish that I hadn’t,” he added. 

Marianne whispered back, happiness swelling in her chest, her light responding to her emotion, glowing under her skin brighter. “I wish you hadn’t either.” 

He spun her out again and Marianne leaned back a little, laughing with pleasure, her entire body aglow. Bog had never seen anyone so beautiful as Marianne. 

Bog winced and looked down at his hand where her fingers touched him; the inner light of her being burned against his skin, turning his grey skin black. The burn stung and his hand had started to blacken up to his wrist, but he ignored the pain. He would not give up dancing with her, not for a little pain, not for all the world. 

He pulled her close again, holding her in his arms. Marianne reached up and laid her hand against his cheek while staring into his sky blue eyes… 

She gasped. Where her fingers touched his face, angry black marks began to burn into his skin. “Bog!” Marianne watched in horror as the black burned a pattern across half his face. 

He winced in pain for a moment. Marianne began to pull away from him, but Bog caught her hand and pulled her back. “It’s all right,” he assured her with a smile. “I’ll heal.” 

“But…” She was shaking. “Oh Bog, I’m hurting you! I don’t…” She struggled. “I’ve never been good at controlling my powers, the light…” 

Bog held her close. “Don’t worry--I’ll be fine.” He smiled tenderly at her. “I’m a god, I’ll heal. Please, just dance with me.” 

Marianne hesitated only a moment before she wrapped her arms tight around him. She never wanted to let him go. They swung around the ballroom, lost in each others eyes until they stopped moving, simply holding on to each other. 

Marianne gazed at him. Her eyes wandered over the blackened placed on his face where she had touched him. It hurt her deeply to know she had hurt him, this man whom she already felt bonded to in the short time they had danced. 

She whispered. “I’ve never believed in love at first sight.” 

Bog smiled as he gazed back at her. “Nor did I--not even in the idea of love itself really and I never believed anyone could love me as hideous as I am.” 

“Oh Bog, you’re not hideous at all. You are beautiful,” Mariane whispered before she pulled herself close and kissed him. 

Bog tightened his hold, opening his mouth to her, feeling not just her tongue, but her light fill him. 

* 

Everyone gasped when they saw Marianne, the Goddess of the Sun, kiss Bog, the feared God of the Moon. They watched in stunned silence as Bog began to glow silver while they kissed, a light that filled the entire ballroom with a warm, silvery glow. 

That was when a bell chimed. 

Marianne stepped away. “I have to go.” 

Bog frowned as Marianne delicately, her eyes sad, traced the blackened marks she had left on his face. “I’m sorry.” 

Bog held her tight. “When will I see you again?” 

Marianne frowned for a moment before she reached up and grasped the amber stone in her collar. She pulled it free and took Bog’s hand, laying the stone in his palm. “I don’t know, but take this.” She wrapped his fingers around the stone; it felt warm in his hand. 

Bog clutched the stone. “Marianne…” 

Marianne kissed him as the chimes sounded again. “I have to go, it’s nearly morning.” 

Bog nodded, knowing it was time for him to go as well. “I’ll cherish this,” he whispered. 

Marianne stared at him and brushed her fingers along his lips before she turned and fled the ballroom, disappearing through the door from which she had entered. 

Bog stood there holding the stone in his hands. He didn’t feel the sting of the burns, though the pain in his heart brought tears to his eyes. 

He turned.

Everyone watched him as he slowly walked from the ballroom and into the remaining shadows of the night, his silver glow gone. 

* 

Later that morning after she had guided the sun Marianne threw herself down on her bed, her face buried in the pillows. She closed her eyes thinking about Bog, about his eyes, his smile, his gentle touch. Her chest ached with the thought of him, of his lips against hers, but she hurt deep in her being at the thought that she had hurt him. Even as he said it was all right and held onto her, she had burned him. Marianne squeezed her eyes closed as tears of pain and sorrow welled up. 

She laid there in her grief, not sure what she would do when she heard a knock at her door. Marianne sniffed, sat up and wiped at her eyes, taking a breath to steady herself before she murmured. “Enter.” 

The door opened and Marianne blinked in surprise when she saw her father. 

He looked majestic, wrapped in his pure white robes, his white hair and beard curled and styled to perfection. He smiled when he saw his daughter. 

“I can see you are in pain Marianne. Your sister told me about the dance.” He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. “She told me about the young man you danced with.” He looked down at his hand resting on his thigh then back up to his daughter. “You danced with the moon, you danced with Bog.” 

Marianne nodded sniffing as tears came to her eyes. “Yes, father…” She put the heel of her hand between her breasts. “It hurts so much. I want to see him again, but I burned him...I…” She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. “What can I do?” 

Her father smiled, reaching out and stroked a lock of her short, brown hair back behind her ear. “My sweet Marianne, he is a god. He will heal…” He could see the look of horror in his daughter's eyes. She could never cause another pain intentionally. 

He smiled. “But...I brought you this.” 

He pulled out a necklace, a long gold chain with a slender piece of white oblong stone that hung from the chain. He leaned over, wrapped the chain around her, clasping it in the back. The stone fell to rest between Marianne’s breasts. 

She stroked her fingers against the smooth stone. “What is this?” 

He smiled at her. “A necklace of alabaster, it will drain off some of your heat, at least enough that you can touch the moon without burning him.” 

Marianne stared down at the necklace, then back up at her father before she gasped with joy and threw her arms around him. He pulled his little girl close and held her, knowing that now he must share the sun with the moon. 

Marianne pulled away from her father, her eyes wide. “Where can I find him? I must see him again, father!” 

Her father smiled. “There is a chariot outside waiting for you. It will take you there my dear.” 

Marianne kissed her father on the cheek. “Thank you! Thank you so much.” 

He laughed and gestured. “Go, go and meet your young man.” 

He sighed as Marianne flew from the room, but he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Young love was a beautiful thing even among the gods. 

* 

The following afternoon Bog sighed, fingering the stone in his hand. It had stayed warm, never once cooling since Marianne had given it to him. He sat in his mother’s home again, dressed in his typical black once more. The silver light that Marianne had provided had faded back to leave him dark once more. He waited patiently, withstanding his mother’s ministrations as she delicately worked her healing magicks on the black scars he had received from dancing with Marianne. A dance he would gladly experience over and over for eternity. 

His mother muttered while she worked. “She burns you, kisses you, then disappears?” She shook her head. “Now in my day we would have healed you right off, then run off to find a thicket or meadow to consummate…” 

“Mother, please.” Bog moaned. 

Griselda frowned at her son before she finished her healing. “There--good as new.” 

Bog smiled reaching up with one hand to delicately touch his face. He could already see that his hands were healed. “Thank you Mother.” He glanced down at his hands where he held the precious stone Marianne had given him. He ran his thumb over the smooth stone. 

“Are you going to try and see her again?” his mother asked softly. 

“I don’t know...I want to,” he murmured. “But…” 

Griselda sighed. “Bog, no buts. Go and find her.” 

Bog stood. “I’ll think about it mother, it's just that…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not good enough for her,” he muttered. 

Griselda smacked his arm. “Bog, you are a god. Just because others don’t understand you, or fail to see you for who you really are doesn’t mean that this Marianne doesn’t. You should find her again.” 

Bog looked down at the stone in his hand. “Maybe…” 

He straightened his shoulders. “I should go.” 

Griselda sighed. “Very well, I’ll see you this evening.” 

Bog kissed his mother on the top of her head when he stood, then crouched down to make his way through her door to go outside. 

* 

The blanket of night had just begun to move across the night sky. Bog grabbed his coat, ready to head out to guide the moon and to spend his night walking among the shadows where he felt safe when he heard a knock. 

Bog stopped, frozen in place, one arm halfway into his coat. No one ever knocked on his door because, one, it led to a cave and two, because no one ever came here, except his mother and she wouldn’t knock. 

Bog slipped his arm into his coat, continuing to frown as he dropped Marianne’s stone into his pocket before he reached for the door. 

He pulled it open to see Marianne standing at the entrance, her hands clasped in front of her and smiling. 

“Marianne?!” Bog was both excited and worried. “Why are you here? Is everything all right?” Bog started, but Marianne flew into his arms, pressing her lips to his mouth as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Bog’s eyes widened, but soon sank closed as he wrapped his arms tight around her and lifted her off her feet. 

He didn’t even notice that she wasn’t burning him anymore.


End file.
